All is Fair in Love and War
by calzonaftw502
Summary: Arizona told Callie she doesn't want kids. In the middle of this fight, Erica Hahn shows up. Later, someone from Arizona's past appears. Both women want what they want. After all Hell breaks loose, will Calzona cease to exist?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Arizona…" Callie begged, knowing it would not make a difference.

"No." Arizona was holding her ground, respectfully disagreeing with the brunette. She told Callie she didn't want children and when she said it, she meant it.

"Why is it that you can't just consider the possibility of being a mother, with me?" Callie's eyes were full of longing, showing Arizona that having a baby was her dream and the only thing she really wanted at the moment.

"Why is it that you can't just consider the possibility that I don't want kids?" Arizona was trying not to hurt Callie, but it was hard considering the fact that she kept saying no, not even considering having a baby with her. "I want you, Calliope, not a baby. I'm sorry I don't want what you want, but I just don't want a child. I know you want a baby, but I just don't want one."

Callie had a look in her eyes, full of despair. Arizona could tell that she had just broke the brunette's heart. Were they going to break up? It was conspicuous that this little fact about Callie was incorrigible.

"So.. where do we go from here? I still-", Arizona kissed the brunette, cutting her off. The blonde's hands roamed up and down Callie's body. A slight moan escaped from Callie who was enjoying the attention. However, they still needed to talk and Arizona often used sex to avoid the discussion.

"Arizona…We need to stop… and talk…." Callie pleaded with Arizona and when she saw that Arizona wouldn't listen, she pushed her off of her.

"What the hell, Callie? You won't let me touch you because I said no to your precious dream?" Arizona said, now pissed.

"I can't believe you just said that. You know what? I need some space." Callie now angry, headed towards the door.

"Are you breaking up with me, Calliope?" Arizona's anger disappeared as her eyes filled with anxiety, in fear that she was going to lose the love of her life.

"I don't know." Arizona was so lost in anger, fear, and so hysterical that she became engrossed in a period of pensiveness, and before she knew it she heard the door slam.

Callie was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's its Gia, I'd appreciate it if you left reviews to let me know if I should keep writing or not. Thanks **

Chapter 2

That night, Arizona slept alone in the cold bed, Callie's side untouched. She didn't get much sleep that night, and when she did, her dreams were all about Callie. She knew that in order to fix this she'd have to give Callie's dream a little consideration. Arizona thought she'd make a _horrible _mother, and wanted to avoid feeling the way parents felt when she had to operate on their children.

It was only 5 am, but Arizona got up early to make herself breakfast. Her pancakes weren't as good as Callie's. Realizing that her relationship might be coming to an end, she started to sob.

Then, she heard the door start to open. She hoped it was Callie, and indeed, in walked the tall curvaceous brunette.

"Calliope… you're back.", said Arizona, with her eyes full of hope.

"No, I'm not back. I came to get my scrubs and then I'm leaving." Callie couldn't manage to make eye contact with Arizona, afraid that she would give into having sex with Arizona.

"Calliope… wait. Just give me 5 minutes." Arizona's voice started to be filled with the sound of her cries, which was Callie's weakness. She hated when Arizona cried.

"Are you going to consider having children with me?", Callie asked already knowing the answer. She didn't understand why she was asking Arizona, considering the fact that Arizona was as stubborn as ever.

"Calliope...I don't-"

"You don't what? You don't want to even consider what I want? How can you be so selfish?", Callie asked, furious "You know what, I don't even need you to consider anything because our relationship is no longer in duration."

Arizona felt the hot sting of her tears on her cheek, and watched Callie walk out of the door. _What has she done?_ Realizing she was late for work, she headed out of the door herself. _

At the hospital, Arizona wasn't as perky as she usually was. Everyone asked if she was okay, and she flashed a fake smile which was able to get them off of her back. _Okay maybe I can be a good mom,_ she said to herself. Arizona headed to the ortho wing, noticing that their was no sign of Callie. She decided she'd wait, knowing that Callie had been paged not even 5 minutes ago.

A few moments later, Arizona smiled when she saw Callie walking down the hall. As soon as she spotted Arizona, she turned the other way. Arizona told herself she wasn't going to cry, and that everything was going to be okay. She knew it wasn't.

Callie was so angry with Arizona, and she went to the cafeteria to talk to Mark. She didn't know that Arizona had been following her. When she got to the cafeteria, Mark was there, except he was talking to a woman with curly blonde hair. Callie wasn't gonna lie, but the blonde had a hell of an ass. She didn't want to interrupt Mark and the blonde, but she needed him. She coughed to get Mark's attention. When he looked at her, so did the blonde.

Arizona made her way into the cafeteria, instantly seeing Callie. Callie was in front of her, so she couldn't quite see who she was looking at. When she walked around Callie, she stopped in her tracks. She expected to just see Mark, but she saw someone else. It was Erica Hahn.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _ Arizona couldn't breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

**I get you read these.. but can you follow it or give me reviews? I've never done this before. Thanks x**

Chapter 3

Erica Hahn stared at Callie and Arizona until the awkward silence was drawn to an end by Mark. "So uh… Callie… Erica's back."

"Yeah, no kidding.", said Callie, clearly pissed because her relationship was over and Erica Hahn was back.

"Hey Callie…", Erica said, and as soon as she said it, Callie saw the regret in her eyes.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend", said a defensive Arizona.

"I'm not your girlfriend?", said Callie, sounding a little agitated. Why was Arizona even here?

The four doctors stood in complete silence, none of them knowing what to say.

"Well, I'm going to give you two a chance to talk.", said Mark, excusing both him and Arizona.

Arizona reluctantly exited the room with Mark, in fear that Callie was going to cheat on her with Arizona. Arizona was scared that Callie would pick up where she left off with Erica. _Why is this my life?_ Arizona thought to herself.

Mark's hand was on her shoulder, his way of showing compassion. "I'm sorry Robbins, are you okay?"

Arizona's face turned red. "Do I _look_ okay to you?". Arizona was upset, and afraid her relationship with Calliope was really over. Since she was upset, she didn't want Mark's advice, because everytime Mark started to talk, it ended up perverted.

"Listen Robbins. Callie just needs time to herself. I'm sure in a couple days she'll be ready to talk to you. Right now, she's gonna talk to Erica. Don't be afraid, she'd never consider being with Erica again.", with that being said, Mark felt pretty confident in his advice he gave, patted Arizona on the shoulder, and left. He was right.

Callie looked at Erica, curious as to why she would show up, now of all times. Erica looked sorry, as if she regretted leaving Callie without saying goodbye. The two women couldn't bring themselves to say anything, until finally, Erica broke the silence.

"Callie.. I'm sorry.", Erica said, showing the sincerity in her eyes. She really was sorry, and she wasn't thinking clearly when she decided to leave Callie standing there.

Callie had already forgave Erica, she just didn't know if they could be friends again. "Why did you leave me? Why are you even here? You left without saying goodbye. I've moved on."

"Callie, I'm so sorry I left. I wasn't thinking straight when I left you and right after I did it, I regretted it. If there's anyway you could find it in your heart, I would love a second chance and to be friends again. I am still in love with you."

Callie was definitely not expecting that last sentence. She didn't want to hurt Erica, but she was in love with Arizona. Arizona was the love of her life, not Erica.

"Erica...I've moved on. Remember the blonde woman that was next to me earlier? That's Arizona. My girlfriend. Well.. my ex girlfriend. I'm still in love with her though."

Erica's hopeful, optimistic smile turned into a disappointed, pessimistic smile. She had hoped Callie still felt the same way about her, and she wanted to kiss Callie right then and there. Instead, she decided to say something. "Would you like to grab a cup of coffee? Maybe catch up a bit? I have surgery in a couple hours."

Callie was going to say no, because she didn't think it was that good of an idea. Instead, she accepted and decided to tell Erica about her and Arizona if that came up.

The two spent an hour laughing about absolutely nothing. Callie couldn't believe how easy it was to feel the way she had felt with Erica before.

"So, where do you work now", Callie asked.

"Well, I'm head of Cardio at Mayo Clinic in Minnesota. However, sometimes I travel to Mass Gen. and Cleveland Clinic for transplants." Erica missed Seattle Grace, but the drama and the undisciplined residents made her cringe.

"That's great. I'm happy for you.", Callie sincerely said.

"What about you, how's your life going?"

"It's great, really. Except, I'm in this huge fight with my girlfriend Arizona." Callie's verbal diarrhea was about to start, and when she started she couldn't stop.

"What happened?", Erica asked.

"Well. We're in a huge fight because I want kids and she doesn't. I can't live life without a baby and she's too selfish to even consider it.", Callie said, honestly.

"I want kids someday.", said Erica.

"You- you do?" Callie asked. She didn't see Erica as the motherly type, so when Erica told her that, she was very shocked to hear it.

"Yes I do, if I ever find the right woman. We both know that's never gonna happen, I'm awkward and I don't make friends easily. Plus, I'm bad at small talk.", Erica chuckled. Callie recalled Erica telling her that; and it was indeed true.

"Erica?", Callie looked up at her.

"Yes?"

Callie didn't say anything, she just collided lips with Erica. They both walked to the nearest on call room. Callie lifted Erica's shirt over her head and began to plant kisses down her abdomen. Callie pulled her shirt off and Erica fondled Callie's nipples. The brunette let out a loud moan, smiling at the pleasure Erica was giving her. When Erica started to remove Callie's pants, Callie stopped her. "Wait.", Callie said.

"What?", Erica began to kiss Callie's neck, ignoring that she asked her to wait.

"I- I'm sorry Erica. I'm still in love with Arizona.", Callie's face had shame written all over it. She knew it would hurt Arizona when she told her, but she knew she had to.

Callie thanked Erica for the coffee and left the on call room, running to find Arizona.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys.. no one reviews, no one follows. How do I know you want me to keep writing? Tell your friends, maybe get people to read and write reviews? Also, in case some of you hate this because Callie was with Erica Hahn, this is NOT a Callica fanfic. Just so you all know. Thanks x**

Chapter 4

"Tell me about the surgery", asked one of Arizona's patients. She was a 9 year old girl, who always had questions.

"Well… Dr. Karev and myself are going to go inside you with a scope, like a camera, and take our your appendix. You see your thumb? It's about the size of your thumb. We're going to take it out and you can go home within the next 2 days and you won't even have a big scar. You'll barely be able to see it and you can eat ice cream all week and stay in bed!", Arizona said calmly. She liked assuring her patients that they were going to be okay.

"Thank you Dr. Robbins.", the 9 year old smiled, happy to have such a great doctor.

"You're- " Arizona paused when she saw Callie standing in the hall. Callie looked guilty. _What the hell had she done?_ Arizona immediately began to be scared that Callie did something stupid. Making her way out to the brunette she started to sigh.

"Calliope… I am so so sorry…." Arizona wanted to continue, but instead Callie interrupted her.

"I kissed and almost with Erica Hahn.", Callie blurted. As soon as she finished, she saw the hurt and tears develop in Arizona's eyes.

Arizona was speechless. _How could Callie do something like this to me?_ _Why would she? I'm hot._ Arizona tried to keep the tears inside but she couldn't. All she could say to Callie was "Why."

"Can we talk about this somewhere else please?", Callie clearly uncomfortable discussing her potential infidelity 10 feet away from a 9 year old girl.

"No, you need to tell me right now.", Arizona kept trying to fight the tears, but the familiar warm sting ran down her face.

"Listen, Arizona, I am so incredibly sorry. It just sort of happened. She was telling me how she wanted kids. You don't want kids. It was so much easier to connect with and kiss her than you because you don't want what I want. She does.", Callie explained.

"So you almost slept with her because I didn't want to make a baby with you?" Arizona said, clearly getting angry.

"I'm sorry… ", Callie said as she watched Arizona walk past her and down the hall.

_Crap crap crap. Why am I so stupid? _

Callie decided to head home.

When home, she decided to head over to Mark's. She saw him and began to cry. "Mark everything's falling apart, Arizona doesn't love me anymore, and I almost did the McNasty with Hahn.", Callie sobbed.

"Ha! You almost did it with Hahn?! That's so-"

Callie gave him a glare.

"Oh, sorry, I mean… you did? Why'd you stop?"

"It just didn't feel right. Arizona walked away, and I feel horrible. God, why do I mess everything up, Mark?" Callie continued to sob while she rested her head on Mark's shoulder. He put his arm around her and continued to shush and comfort her.

"Walk tall Torres", he continued, "Arizona does still love you and she understands that you didn't mean to do it. You're a great girlfriend to her and she just needs time to process what you did. Make sure you apologize and tell Hahn that you made a mistake."

"Thanks Mark. I guess I was wrong, you aren't just a pretty face", Callie laughed.

"Aw, thanks Torres!", Mark exclaimed. "...Hey!"

Callie chuckled. "I love you Mark. I don't know what I would do without you. You're my rock." Callie headed out the door to find Arizona inside, getting her things.

**Hey guys, it's about to get really…. x rated soon so if you don't like reading that kind of material, don't. Please write reviews and follow the story. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**No one is following, no one is giving reviews. I'm not going to post chapter 6 until I get some feedback. I'm serious.**

Chapter 6

Callie opened her door to find Arizona packing her things.

"Uh… where are you going?", Callie asked Arizona, as if she didn't already know.

"My apartment, Callie.", Arizona was fighting the tears and struggling not to wear her emotions on her face.

"You're not serious are you?", Callie chuckled.

"Calliope. Don't be facetious. Now is _not_ the time.", Arizona said.

"I'm sorry. I love you so much. I didn't mean to do it. I mean I did, but Erica and I were just caught up in the moment. I have no feelings for her. You're the woman I love. You are the love of my life. If you don't want kids, we don't have to have them. I only want you. Just you. I love you Arizona.", Callie started to cry. Arizona could look in Callie's eyes and tell she was sorry. As mad as Arizona wanted to stay at Callie, she just couldn't.

"Calliope… come here." Arizona took Callie in her arms and held her as she cried. "We'll have kids. I love you more than anything and if this is really what you want….."

"Really?", Callie stopped crying, shocked at the fact that her girlfriend would do something like that just to make her happy.

"Yes, Calliope, yes. Only on one agreement." Callie knew Arizona so well she knew what she was going to say.

"Only if we can have chickens. You know I have a weird thing for chickens. Ooh and a big house.", Arizona gave Callie her super magic smile.

"Yes, Arizona, we can have chickens..", Callie rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. "I love you so much."

"You know what we haven't done in a few days?", asked Arizona.

"Yes I do…", Callie looked into Arizona's eyes with a hunger Arizona had never seen before. Catching Arizona off guard, Callie's lips collided with Arizona. With their tongues passionately moving around one another, Callie took off Arizona's shirt. Exposing Arizona's lace crimson red bra, Callie kissed the blonde's cleavage.

A moan came from Arizona's mouth. "Calliope…", Callie didn't respond she only took off Arizona's bra. Callie sucked Arizona's nipples, with Arizona's moans being music to her ears. Arizona had such sensitive nipples, Callie thought. Callie kissed her way down to Arizona's pants. Quickly, Arizona pulled them off. Arizona loved being kissed in her inner thigh and that's just what Callie did. Callie kissed her inner thigh, teasing Arizona. "Calliope…", Arizona whispered, gasping for air.

"Hmm?", said Callie in between kisses.

"I need you…", Arizona managed to get out. "I need you inside me… I need you….down there Callie please". Callie would have teased Arizona but she decided against it. Callie removed the blonde's lace thongs with her mouth, teasing Arizona even more. Exposing her clit, Callie used her thumb to rub. "Oh god...Mmmm", moaned Arizona. "I need you inside me, Calliope."

Callie inserted one finger into Arizona. A sweet, soft moan came from Arizona's mouth. Two fingers. Callie moved both fingers inside Arizona with an immense amount of force, while sucking on her clit. "I'm…. I'm coming…", Arizona could only manage to get that out. Callie could manage to keep her on the verge of coming for forever, Arizona knew that. "Please Callie, let me come..". Callie gave Arizona a funny look and said, "I can't hear you."

That drove Arizona crazy, making her scream, "CALLIE I NEED TO COME PLEASE LET ME COME!", with that, Callie sped up her fingers and with one lick of Arizona's clit, Arizona reached her climax and came with such great force, Callie struggled to hold Arizona down. Callie kept licking Arizona's clit, letting her ride out her orgasm.

"That….was…..amazing…", said Arizona, unable to catch her breath. "Your turn!", shouted Arizona, but before she could get started on Callie there was a knock on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not going to beg, but can I have like 3 more reviews? This story get's so many views, but no one wants to give feedback or anything of the sort. I think that's really crappy since I spend my time writing chapters for you to enjoy and read… tsk tsk.**

Chapter 6

The knocking at the door became more persistent and louder with each knock. Callie flashed Arizona a look of disappointment as Arizona grabbed her clothes and headed for the door. "Just a minute!", she called, putting on her clothes, not even noticing she forgot to put on a bra. Arizona opened the door, to discover a beautiful woman, a little taller than Arizona, standing at her door. The two beautiful women stared into each other's eyes, as if they were having a wordless conversation. In fact, _they were._

Callie stared at the two women with curiosity, curious as to who this woman could be and why she was having a wordless conversation with her girlfriend.

"Joanne…", Arizona's delight soon turned to anger. Joanne left her for a guy she said she "loved" and never talked to Arizona again. Joanne was the reason Arizona didn't date newborns, and she had forgotten to tell Callie that.

"Wait.. you two know each other?", Callie looked more disappointed than surprised.

"Yes, Calliope. This is Joanne, my ex.", Arizona's voice was full of anxiety and fear that Erica Hahn and Joanne would tear her and Callie apart.

"Hi...Calliope?", Joanne knew she was taking a risk by calling her that, by the look Callie got as soon as her full name rolled off of Joanne's tongue.

"It's Callie."

"Okay then… Hi, Callie. Zona, can we talk sometime? I'm here for a few days for a surgery."

_Zona? Who calls someone Zona? Especially my Arizona. She's pretty but she needs to leave, I made plans to salsa tonight. _Callie thought.

"You're a surgeon?", Arizona's eyebrows furrowed, with shock. _A surgeon? Joanne was gorgeous, but she wasn't exactly sharp._

"Yes, I'm an ENT, I came to work on a case with a doctor by the name of Mark Sloan…? Ring a bell…?"

Callie already hated Joanne. She was here to take her girlfriend, but her best friend too? _Oh hell no._

Arizona glanced back at Callie, immediately knowing what she was thinking. Luckily, Arizona and Callie knew how to communicate through facial expressions too. _Bear with me, Calliope, _Arizona's face told Callie. To top it off, she flashed her super magic smile.

Callie wasn't going to sit through this unless she got more hot sex that night. The brunette bit her lip and looked at Arizona, hunger written all over her face. Arizona nodded her head, reassuring Callie that their night together wasn't anywhere near over.

"Hello?", Joanne asked, indignantly.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Mark Sloan is an excellent surgeon, he's Calliope's best friend."

"That's great. Can we have coffee maybe around 2? I have surgery at 9 tomorrow morning, but that should be over by 1.", a look of hope crossed Joanne's face.

"Joanne, I don't think that's such a…", Arizona's voice trailed off, hoping that Joanne would get the message and leave.

"Arizona, hear me out. I just want a chance to prove to you that I'm not that same person anymore and that I just want to be friends. I understand that you moved on, and your girlfriend is very pretty by the way", Callie blushed, "...I just want to talk, maybe catch up. It's been 20 years for God's sake."

"Okay.", see you tomorrow Joanne. Arizona closed the door, never motioning Joanne inside the apartment. She let out a loud sigh, and slid down the door, not noticing the glare she was getting from Callie.

"What?"

"You know what.", Callie was upset, knowing she might get cheated on by Arizona the next day. Callie was hardly ever unfaithful, and well, Arizona wasn't exactly known for her faithfulness and commitment.

"Callie, I'm not going to do anything with her. She's my past. You're my present, and my future. I love you, Calliope.", she said sincerely, walking over to Callie. "You're my everything". Arizona kissed Callie passionately, grabbing her ass in the process. "I'm gonna fuck you _hard_ tonight, you'll be screaming my name until the ass crack of dawn."

Callie moaned at the thought of that. "Really?", Callie asked, anxious to be fucked by Arizona.

"I'll see you in there.", Arizona smacked Callie's ass, motioning for the sexy brunette to follow her.

That morning, Callie and Arizona woke up in each other's arms, with the covers on the ground. Their bed was still damp. "Callie…?", Arizona looked at her. "Yeah?". "Did you come that much that our bed would still be wet in the morning?". Arizona looked turned on, confident in her sexual abilities. "Yeah, I guess I did. My girlfriend is THAT good."

"Yeah, well, you know what they say, I'm awesome."

"Someone's cocky this morning!", Callie chuckled. She had a reason to be cocky if she were. That had been one hell of a night. She couldn't help but think about it.

"_Arizona, Arizona, please make me come, oh my god", Callie screamed, knowing she was on the edge about to come._

_Arizona's fingers forcefully moved in and out of Callie. All of Callie's clit was covered by Arizona's mouth, intensely sucking on it. Callie's body started to tense up. Arizona curled her fingers, now massaging Callie's sweet spot. Callie's body rhythmically moved to Arizona's motions, releasing her juices all over their bed. Arizona kept her tongue on Callie's clit, making her ride out her orgasm. _

"_Oh...my...god…", Callie could hardly breathe. "I love you…"_

_Arizona made her way up to Callie, kissing her passionately. Before she could respond to the brunette, they were fast asleep._

"Callie!", yelled Arizona, snapping Callie out of her flashback from the night before. "I'm gonna be late, do you want a quickie?"

"You bet I do."

Arizona turned on the shower water, not needed to undress herself because she had remained naked all night. She got into the shower, and almost immediately after, Callie got in as well.

"You taste so fucking good", said Arizona, longing to taste Callie again. She looked at Callie, not asking with her mouth, but with her eyes. Callie smiled and opened her legs as Arizona got down on her knees.

Not even thirty seconds later, Arizona had Callie screaming her name. "Arizona! Don't fucking stop!", Callie was on the edge, ten seconds away from coming all over Arizona's face.

Callie released her juices into Arizona's face, smiling at how Arizona could pleasure her.

Arizona looked at the clock in the bathroom. "Calliope, I'm running late!"

Callie started to facetiously kiss Arizona, her tongue now in her mouth. "No really. Stop, Callie. I'm really late!"

They both got out of the shower, got dressed and went to work.

Arizona was late for her surgery at 10, she was supposed to be operating on a 13 year old with SBS. She hated treating children with short gut syndrome, it reminded her of Wallace, her favorite patient of all time.

Callie went to go find Mark, then remembered that he was in surgery with Arizona's ex, Joanne. She felt someone nudge her on the shoulder, then turned to Erica. "Erica…", Callie's voice trailed off, showing her longing to not talk to Erica.

"Callie, I think you owe me an explanation. I honestly don't think you would've kissed me or almost have sex with me if you were really-"

"No. Erica. You don't get to do that. _You_ walked out on me, not the other way around. I left because I'm a decent human being who doesn't cheat on the people I love. Even though you want kids and we had something, that doesn't change what I feel for Arizona or the fact that you did something incredibly unforgivable to me.", Callie's anger turned to sadness and she started to cry. She and Erica went to the nearest on call room where Erica actually opened up to her.

"Callie, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I left because you agreed with Izzie Stevens, a resident, and I was your girlfriend. I left because I'm awkward and you made me feel even more awkward. I am still in love with you, and I do want kids. I want a life with you, and I'd never walk away again. I'm sorry Callie…", Callie for the first time, saw Erica Hahn cry.

For a minute, just a minute, she started to consider what Erica had to offer. She was beautiful, funny, smart, and she wanted what Callie wanted. _A family_. She had to admit, she still had feelings for Erica. In her past relationships, love just wasn't enough to save the relationship. She could love Erica again. She snapped back to reality. _Was she really considering this?_

**Reviews would be nice. Before this chapter, I had no idea what I was planning to do with Joanne and Erica. But now, I totally know. It's going to get good. But, I would love some reviews and if I could get feedback. Please? Thanks x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. Keep them coming :) I get some of you think I am rushing, but I have a plan that I plan on sticking to. (: thanks for your support! I appreciate the feedback.**

Chapter 7

"Thank you everyone, let's close.", Joanne smiled, pleased to have worked with such a brilliant ENT specialist. She walked out and was scrubbing when Mark looked at her and his gaze lingered for a while.

"Is it just me or was there magic in there?", said Mark. He was clearly hitting on Joanne, waiting for Joanne to respond to his secretly sexual remark. These days, Mark hit on anyone. Lexie left him, and in the end, so did Sloan, his pregnant daughter.

"Maybe there was magic, but I'd like for there to be magic somewhere else too…", a look of hunger consumed her eyes, but before she could do anything about it or make plans, Arizona Robbins appeared.

"Hey manwhore, I need to borrow her for a minute!", Arizona said, clearly upset with Joanne, and Mark for making Joanne his next sorbet of sex.

Arizona grabbed Joanne and pulled her by her wrist into a supply closet. Arizona was furious with Joanne and slightly annoyed with Mark for even thinking about doing the McNasty with her.

"I thought we were going for coffee, Zona.", Joanne looked disappointed that her and Arizona were standing in a supply closet, and that Arizona looked more pissed at her than ever.

"You forfeited that right when you decided to hit on Mark Sloan.", Arizona was obviously upset, more so at the fact that Joanne had the audacity to leave her for a man then come and hit on her girlfriend's best friend at her workplace.

"I'm sorry Zo-"

"Don't 'Zona' me. You left me for a man and now you come and invade my workplace and make sexual comments with my girlfriend's best friend."

"I still love you, Arizona.", Joanne confessed, looking more sorry than ever.

"If you ever loved me, you would've dealt with your feelings for men the mature way, and if you really did love me, you wouldn't have been having feelings for anyone but me. I'm finished listening to you talk about this.", Arizona walked out, with anger in her strides.

Erica looked numb. Callie looked numb. They both sat in awkward silence. Erica looked at Callie; both women's eyes met and they could see the sexual tension in each other's eyes without admitting it. Callie opened her mouth to say something, but her pager went off. _Pit 911._

"Sorry.", Callie left in a hurry.

"What have we got, Bailey?"

"Car crash, common lacerations to the femur, definitely got some broken bones, and fractures to both ankles along with a broken spine."

Callie sighed, knowing she'd be in for a long day. She was slightly happy, seeing Arizona. When the ambulance arrived, the patient was rushed to the nearest trauma room. He was 15.

"Ahhhhhh...Pain. Hurts. Bad."

Callie gave him a worried look. "What were you doing driving alone anyway?"

"I wanted to impress my girlfriend, but I ran into a pick-up truck before I got to her house.."

"Get him up for CT, and an MRI of his spine, x-rays of his ankles and femurs. He won't need surgery, his fractures are minor. Page Roberts, he can handle the lacerations. Karev you're on sutures.", Callie looked anxious to go home and spend time with her girlfriend.

"Dude, are you trying to kill me?", Alex looked at Callie, clearly pissed off.

"Karev, a few sutures can't hurt. Enjoy."

Callie walked to the Attending's Lounge, finding Erica alone. She grabbed her things and headed for the door.

"Callie. I'm sorry for leaving. I just can't give up on what we have.", Erica looked hopeful after she said that.

"Erica, I need some space.", Callie said and she headed for the door and walked out.

That night, Arizona had gotten into bed after her shower and started to read her magazine. _Brides of Tomorrow._ She couldn't wait to put on the poofy white dress and walk down the aisle with Callie. She figured with Joanne and Erica coming, it made her think about marriage sooner.

She heard Callie let herself in.

"Hey babe, how'd it go with the kid?", she asked curiously.

"It went good. I made Karev do sutures. He deserved it."

Callie leaned in a gave Arizona a light peck on the lips. Arizona moaned and kissed Callie harder and more passionately. Before Callie had the chance to undress, she heard Mark yelling her name and opening her door.

"Torres. Robbins. Sloan. Baby. Oh- and Erica is outside.", Mark yelled.

Callie and Arizona made their way over to Mark's apartment, Arizona stopping, glaring at Erica. "Shouldn't you be at your hotel?", Arizona asked, clearly questioning Erica's presence.

Erica ignored Arizona's comment. "Callie, we need to talk…", Erica said.

"Come on guys!", Mark screamed.

Arizona stopped giving her attention to Sloan, clearly in pain. She saw the head. "Okay Sloan, on the count of three, I need you to push. 1….2…..3….push!"

Sloan pushed, and out came a beautiful baby boy. Mark smiled, noticing that the baby had his nose. He held his grandson in his arms, in jubilance.

"Mark you'll make a great grandfather", said Callie.

"Yeah, and you'll make a great mother!", Mark immediately regretting saying that.

Arizona looked uncomfortable, and got up and went back to her apartment, knowing that this would start a fight. Callie followed her, ready to talk about kids again.

"Calliope, I don't want to talk about this anymore. We're past this.", Arizona said indignantly.

"I need a baby. I can't live life without a baby. I just really need to have a baby and I really wish you'd be on board. To be honest, I talked to Erica today and she said she wants a baby and we both want the same things."

"Wait...do you still have _feelings_ for her?" Arizona's eyes widened with shock, unable to fathom what she had just realized.

"Arizona… I'm sorry...I love you I do, but there's still something between Erica and I."

"Tell me one thing then, Calliope. Why the hell are you trying to make me have babies with you when clearly the woman you want is standing at the door waiting for you?", Arizona fought back tears.

Callie turned to realize that Erica was still at the door. Callie couldn't be more angry. Now she felt as if she had to choose. "Arizona, you've been so selfish. You won't even consider what I want. I do everything for you and you can't even consider kids. To answer your question, I don't know why I'm trying to make you have babies with me. That clearly was a mistake.", Callie grabbed her keys and walked out, Erica following her.

That next morning, Arizona woke up with no warm caramel figure next to her. She missed Callie. Were they over for good? Before she had time to ponder it, she heard a knock at her door.

_Oh brother, _Arizona thought. Joanne.

Reluctantly, Arizona opened the door, letting the tall, brunette-haired woman inside.

"I miss you, Zona.", Joanne really did miss Arizona. She still loved her, even after all these years. "I just want you back again. Obviously things aren't going the way you wanted with this Callie girl."

"I love Callie. She's the love of my life. Not you."

Joanne walked over to Arizona. Arizona took a step back. Joanne got closer. "I'm not having sex with you, if that's what you want.", Arizona simply stated.

"I don't want sex, I want to be there for you. Please let me."

Arizona agreed. "I have to go to work. Come with?"

Meanwhile, Erica and Callie walked into the hospital, laughing. Callie was still thinking about Arizona, thinking her exit with Erica sent mixed signals. She didn't _love_ Erica, she just felt closer to her because she wanted the same things as Callie.

Erica pressed the button for the elevator, still laughing with Callie. When the doors opened, she saw Arizona and Joanne, holding hands. All sound ceased.

**Hey guys, reviews please? It get's better I promise. I have a plan! Thanks for reading xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**I appreciate your feedback. I might have moved Calzona along too fast, I was just eager to speed it up to the drama, I guess. I read a fanfiction where it took Calzona 27 chapters to even kiss! I guess that made me rush things a bit. Sorry guys :P However, I have a lot in store for this story! Feedback is appreciated x**

Chapter 8

Callie looked at Arizona to find her mouth agape. She raised her eyebrow, sending Arizona a wordless message. Her eyes darted down to Arizona and Joanne's hands, interlinked. Erica and Joanne awkwardly stood as the two had a conversation with their eyes. Joanne broke the silence. "Shouldn't we get going..?"

Callie shot Joanne a glare. Erica motioned for her and Callie to enter the elevator. Like most elevator rides, each of the adults stood in awkward silence. Callie or Arizona would clear their throats once or twice, but that was it. When the bell rang, Callie and Arizona looked at each other, as if time stopped. Arizona nodded at Callie, both two angry and confused to use words. Callie and Arizona went separate ways, with their friends following them.

Erica stared at Callie who was pretending to do charting. Callie was lost, deep in thought. She flinched as soon as she realized she was being stared at and studied. "Uh… what", she asked, not even aware of her rude tone.

"Are you alright?", Erica asked concerned, but it was obvious in her eyes that she didn't want to know the answer, feeling as if she already knew.

Callie sighed. "Arizona is sleeping with that slut…" She felt the urge to continue, but then considered Erica's feelings.

"And?"

"I just… I know we're technically not together anymore and I am the one who basically ended things. I left her for you. I guess it's not really my place to care, is it?"

"Callie. It's time you move on." She knew she was being selfish but she screwed up before with Callie and now she has to make up for it.

"I guess you're right. I'm gonna go see Mark and the baby. See ya later."

Callie lied. She went to go stalk the pediatric wing, hoping to see Arizona. When she reached the nurse's desk she asked Arizona's favorite scrub nurse if she knew where Arizona was. "No, Dr. Torres, I haven't seen Dr. Robbins. Would you like me to page her for you?"

Callie shook her head no. Normally she would have asked Anne to page Arizona for her, but that was when Arizona was her girlfriend. Callie was exhausted. She could feel the lump forming in her throat. Looking for the nearest on call room, she realized that it was locked. "Occupied!" Callie couldn't believe her ears. She heard Arizona's voice and laughter which didn't belong to Arizona. Maybe she didn't lie to Erica completely, she needed her best friend. Well, she needed his shoulder to cry on.

Mark was in the room with Sloane, holding his grandson making funny faces at him. "Yes I'm your grandpa yes I am, yes I am.", Mark tickled the babies chin. He heard a sniffle behind him and turned to see Callie in tears. He gave the baby to Sloane, motioning that he needed a minute.

"Callie… what on Earth is going on? Are you okay?", Mark immediately grabbed the brunette, embracing her completely.

"Mark *sniffle* I *sniffle* don't *sniffle* know..", Callie began to cry harder, hoping Mark would stop asking her questions.

"Did blondie do something to you? I don't hit girls but I'm sure I can make Bailey give her a hard time during surgery or something."

"Mark… she slept with Joanne."

"Isn't that her ex from a few years ago?", Mark clearly looked confused.

"Yes, Mark. But she's back and she's stealing my girl—" realization dawned on Callie's face. Arizona really _wasn't_ her girlfriend anymore. She didn't have the right to care. Arizona could do whatever she wanted with other women.

"Oh Callie I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to give Erica a shot?"

"I mean, yes, there's a spark with Erica but I love Arizona. I want to have babies with Arizona. I want to marry Arizona. I want to spend the rest of my life with Arizona. Not Erica." Callie wanted to go back to Arizona right that minute, but she couldn't because she remembered why they were fighting.

"So tell her that."

"It's not that simple Mark. She doesn't want to have kids. Erica does."

"Screw Erica! She left you vulnerable and broken. I had to have sleepovers with you for over a month because you didn't want to be alone. She isn't looking out for your best interest. If she really loved you, she'd want you to be happy and think about that instead of you two being together. And if she were smart, she'd just walk away now."

"I love you Mark."

"I love me too."

Callie nudged him and chuckled. She was gonna let Erica down easy. Not before she talked to Arizona first. She was still incredibly angry with her.

Arizona and Joanne walked out of the on call room, full from the pizza they had just eaten. "I am definitely set for life!", said Arizona, patting her stomach, laughing.

"Arizona, we'll definitely have to do this again, at a more formal place, if you know what I mean.", Joanne said, hinting.

Arizona couldn't believe her ears. Was Joanne really hinting a date when she had just broken up with her girlfriend a day prior? How desperate was this woman? She hadn't even had time to _think_ about it, process it. Suddenly, her heart started to sink. She missed her girlfriend. _Ex_-girlfriend.

Arizona laughed awkwardly, hoping that Joanne would get the message. She needed to talk to Callie. Arizona made her way over to the nurse's desk to ask her to page Callie. Before she could ask, Anne began to talk to her first.

"Hey Dr. Robbins. Are you still going in for surgery tomorrow morning? I'd be happy to assist, I know how you like me there when you need grafts. Also, Dr. Torres was here, looking for you. She looked kind of upset. I think I saw her go into an on call room?"

Arizona now knew. It was _Callie_ who had knocked on the door when her and Joanne were in there eating pizza. Callie had gotten the wrong idea. Did Callie care? She broke up with her. Why was Callie looking for her? Before she had a chance to think more, she turned around to see Callie standing behind her.

"Calliope…", Arizona said, surprised to see Callie.

"Yeah, hey. Can we talk?"

Arizona had meant to say something, but all she could do was nod. Callie grabbed her arm and led her to the nearest on call room. She looked at the blonde, but didn't say anything. Arizona wanted to defend herself before Callie made an accusation, but she was interrupted before she even began talking.

"I know you slept with Joanne.", immediately, she regretted saying that, nothing subtle about what she said.

Arizona looked at Callie, surprised at how predictable Callie had become. "I- we- di-"

"Don't lie to me, Arizona Robbins." Callie interrupted.

"I'm not lying to you, Calliope Torres. Why do you care anyway?" Arizona started to get angry, making it obvious.

"I care because you're my-"

"You're my _what_, Calliope? You broke up with me, remember? You left because you have feelings for Erica. You're the one who ended things, not me. Oh and just so you know, I was having pizza with Joanne in respect for someone who up and left me for a cardiothoracic surgeon. Don't come to me upset about who I do things with, because you didn't have to leave."

With that, Arizona walked out of the door, leaving Callie in tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the extra follows guys! I promise I am going somewhere with this story, and I don't typically like a lot of Calzona drama but I like it in this fanfiction. It's my first. Try to not give me feedback that's only hurtful. I know I shouldn't ask if I don't like what I get, but there's a difference between constructive criticism/feedback and just being rude. Thanks for reading though! **

Chapter 9

Callie woke up with a massive hangover the next morning. Mark had taken her to Joe's in order to help her cope with what happened with Arizona. Her head pounded, regretting how much liquor she had consumed the night before. As if things couldn't get worse, she had forgotten she wasn't with Arizona and was distraught to realize the blonde wasn't next to her, kissing her good morning. Luckily, Addison called.

"He-Hello?" Callie stuttered.

"Callie… I heard what happened. Everyone at Seattle Grace Mercy West knows and you didn't bother to call me! Sweetie… are you alright?" Addison asked her concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine." Callie said; more groggily than she had intended.

"We both know that's not true. Let me guess, you and Mark got wasted at Joe's? Am I right?"

A grin was suddenly plastered across her face. _How did Addison know her so well?_

"Wow, you know me so well. I am just torn. I know I love Arizona, but she doesn't want what I want. Erica does. I feel like I could grow to love her. However Addy, at the same time, I can't live without Arizona…"

"What about this Joanne person?" Addison asked, clearly confused on Joanne's role.

"She is Arizona's ex. Oh god, I accused Arizona of sleeping with her, and I had the audacity to be angry about it. I've been so awful towards her when she's been nothing but amazing."

"I think you all should sit down, and talk about this like adults. You all should talk and you need to make a decision. It's not fair to Arizona if you keep going back and forth between her and Erica Hahn. And to be honest Callie, I do not trust Erica. Arizona I know, won't ever leave you. She may not want kids, but she's in for the long haul. I know she left once, but that was because you almost did it with Erica Hahn. I don't even need to tell you how gross that is by the way. Erica left because you had a difference in opinions and she didn't like your bisexuality. You need to think about who is best for you. I love you, and I hope this works out for you, really I do."

Callie groaned. She hated to admit it, but Addison was right. "Thanks, I love you too Addison. I'll call you and let you know how it goes."

"Okay. Bye Callie. Good Luck."

"Bye."

Callie hung up and sighed deeply. She wrote a message to Erica, Arizona, and Joanne. _Dinner at Rossetti's tonight? We all need to have a talk about expectations and where our relationships are going. My treat. Reservations are at 8._ Callie hit send and got ready for her surgery.

Arizona woke up with Joanne nudging her to wake up. She groaned and reluctantly sat up. "Good morning, Joanne."

"Good morning Zona!"

"What did I tell you about calling me that? It's horrid. You have a surgery with Calliope today. Don't do anything stupid okay?"

"I would never do anything stupid, you know I care about you and would never do anything to upset you." Joanne bent forward and pulled Arizona into her embrace, clearly surprising the blonde. "I love you Arizona, and I just want you to be happy. Callie doesn't want to be with you because you don't want kids. I don't want them either. I just want you."

Not thinking clearly, Arizona leaned in and met Joanne halfway as they kissed. Joanne sucked on her bottom lip, entering her tongue in Arizona's mouth. Arizona snapped out of it and immediately pushed Joanne away.

Before either of them had the chance to react to the push, both their phones began to beep. As they read Callie's text message, confusion arose in both their eyes as they shared the same look of confusion. _Why does Callie want to have dinner? _Arizona thought.

"Are we going to go?" Joanne asked, ending the silence between the two.

"I- I don't know. Should we?"

"I think we should hear what she has to say. We've been acting like children. I've been giving Callie dirty looks all week, and you have to Erica. I think we should sit down and talk. Like adults."

Arizona nodded in agreement. They couldn't discuss anymore because they were both late for their surgeries. Starting a quick shower, Arizona hopped in before Joanne could ask to join her. She sighed, reluctant to even think about what would happen at dinner that night.

"Ten blade", Callie was growing impatient and she couldn't believe Joanne had begged to be in on her neck rebuilding around the larynx, and was late. Looking up, she saw her walking into the operating room. "Dr. Ambrose, you're late. Tardiness is not something I appreciate when I accommodate surgeons who aren't necessarily needed."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Torres, Arizona and I-", she paused, remembering the talk she had with Arizona. "Arizona and I were running late."

Callie groaned. Did she really need to hear about Joanne and Arizona today? She thought Joanne would be smart enough to know that.

Halfway into the surgery, Joanne started to get bored just holding the retractor and suction. She sighed.

"Is there a problem Dr. Ambrose?" Callie asked, clearly not caring about the answer.

"No, Dr. Torres."

"If you have a problem with me, I'd rather you voice your opinion. I don't like for it to be tense between another surgeon when a kid's life is in my hands. I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me now, so that for the rest of this surgery I can fully concentrate."

"Arizona and I kissed. I love her. I'm pretty sure she's starting to love me too. It's annoying that you keep interfering. I'm only going to the dinner tonight to support her and hear whatever it is you have to say. I want you to leave us alone so we can be happy. I've had Bokey page Dr. Sloan so he can help you finish up. Stay out of Arizona's life."

Joanne exited the room, leaving Callie in shock. _Arizona kissed Joanne? _Callie felt herself start to feel emotional, but quickly snapped back to reality, knowing a kid's life was in her hands.

Mark walked in, questioning why he had been paged.

"Torres, what's going on?"

"Mark, not now."

"Are you alright?" Mark took over, retracting and suctioning. His eyes darted upward to Callie's, concerned about his best friend.

"Mark, Arizona's moving on and I don't know what to do. I thought I wanted Erica when all I want is her. I love her. I need to be with her. Even if we don't have kids. I just want Arizona. I need Arizona."

Finishing up, they scrubbed out together. Mark gave Callie a huge hug, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Walk tall, Torres. I'm here for you. Go get your girl tonight."

"Thanks, Mark."

She walked off, ready to go home and get ready for dinner that night. She had been avoiding Erica, but apparently not good enough because she was standing right in front of her.

"Hey." Erica said nonchalantly.

"Hey Erica." Callie smiled, pretending she actually wanted to talk to Erica.

"I got your text. To be completely honest, I was getting tired of you and Arizona being on and off and us being on and off. I would really like us to all talk as adults."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry I keep changing things up. Tonight, I will finally be honest with you about our future. I'm sorry Erica."

Erica nodded, accepting Callie's apology.

"So… see you later?"

"Yeah Erica, see you later."

Callie headed home to get ready, she was excited to finally get her girlfriend back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Callie smoothed out the blue satin of her dress, ready to leave for dinner that night. Not meaning to be cocky, she did admit to herself that she looked pretty damn hot. She had almost forgotten what she was going to dinner for, and then she looked in her closet for her heels and realized she had half the amount she did before, because Arizona took her things out of the apartment. _Damn, what have I done?_ She couldn't believe she considered going back to Erica. She decided she needed to make it clear to everyone that she was incredibly sorry for even considering going back to someone as controlling and awful as Erica. She liked Erica, she did, but Erica abandoned her and bashed her bisexuality and who she was, and that was something she didn't think she could get over.

Still pensive, her phone rang. It was Erica.

"Hello?" Callie tried to make her cries less evident, even though it was conspicuous.

"Callie? Are you okay?" Erica's voice was full of concern and anxiety, she was concerned about Callie but afraid Callie would pick Arizona.

"I'm fine, Erica. Now isn't really a good time to talk, but I have a few minutes before I have to leave. What's up?"

"I just need to say that I'm sorry. I hope you realize that I'm a changed woman and that now I would never do anything to hurt you. I want you to know that I'm in this and I'm never going anywhere, I love you Calliope."

Callie couldn't help but scowl. She loved the resonance of Arizona's voice when she called her Calliope, but when Erica did it, it just felt _wrong_. "Uh, Erica. This can all be addressed at dinner. We've been so immature about things it's ridiculous. I will be a little late to dinner, but feel free to order a bottle of wine if you'd like. Dinner's on me. I have to go, bye Erica."

"Bye Callie."

Callie hung up the phone, sighing with relief. She really didn't want Erica at all, but she didn't want to hurt her. She felt terrible for being so evil towards Arizona, and she felt like Arizona deserved better. She slipped on a pair of black pumps, grabbed her keys, and headed towards the door. The restaurant was about 20 minutes away, whereas Arizona's apartment was only 5 minutes away from the restaurant.

Arizona was dressed and ready to go when she decided she wanted to check on her patient's post ops, just to make sure she didn't have a fistula. Bailey had been all over it, but Arizona wanted to check too, although she did a beautiful job in surgery. She sent a quick text to Joanne saying she was going to be a little late.

At the hospital, she made sure Jamie was fistula clear and she made her way down the hallway. As she walked down the hallway, she thought she heard muffled sounds from the on call room. She put her hand on the door knob and began to turn. The room revealed a distraught Calliope, alone sitting on one of the beds bawling her eyes out.

Arizona was baffled, not knowing whether to leave or to ask Callie if she was okay. "Are..are you okay?" she asked hesitantly, still unsure about the conversation.

"I'm fine." Callie composed herself and was headed towards the door when Arizona stopped her. "Callie, are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know why I let you get away."

"I'm right here."

"You're probably with Joanne."

"I'm not with Joanne. She's just a friend. I mean I think she still loves me, but that doesn't mean I feel the same way."

"Arizona, I'm so sorry. I've been acting like a fool. All of this happened because I was an ass about having kids. If that's not something you want we don't have to-"

Arizona immediately cut her off. "I love you, Calliope. I will have a baby. I never thought I'd be a good mother, but maybe I will be. You definitely will be a wonderful mom. I'm tired of the fighting, because you're the woman I want to be with. It's always been you. We can go to this dinner, and stop stringing these women along and just be together. We are together."

Arizona moved forward to kiss Callie, Callie closing the gap between the two. This kiss scared the both of them, their tongues wrestling with hunger for one another.

Callie pulled away. "We should get going, we wouldn't want to stand them up."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

Erica and Joanne sat next to each other, laughing. "I can't believe this worked!" Disbelief was obvious behind Joanne's voice.

"I know. I can't believe our chief of surgery let us leave for two whole weeks. I'm surprised I haven't been called away."

"I really do hope Callie chooses you. I just am worried if she picks you and you don't actually want children."

"I know. I feel bad, but I need her, you know?"

Erica felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see who it was. There was Callie, with her hands now on her hips standing in front of a very pissed off Arizona.

"What the hell Erica?"

Erica was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say. She was completely embarrassed, and she knew she had just screwed everything up. "Ca-Callie…I-I don't know what to say."

"Maybe you should start by telling me what the hell is going on. You two know each other?!" Callie was full of disbelief and shock, she couldn't believe she had been so stupid.

"Callie... we work together. I was going to tell you…"

Callie held a hand up, clearly not wanting to hear anymore. "You lied about wanting children just to be with me?"

"Callie. I'm sorry. I love-"

"Erica. Shut the hell up. You're a malicious immature ungrateful crapdog."

Everyone turned to Arizona, who was almost as pissed as Callie was. "Erica, I don't ever want to see you near Calliope again, and if I do, then the next time you see Callie again it'll be because she's operating on you. And Joanne. Don't even talk. I can't tell you how incredibly disgusting I think you are. You two planned this trip to come trick us and I can't even fathom it. So please, leave Calliope and I the hell alone. Am I right, Callie?"

"Yep, sounds good to me. Erica lose my number, Joanne lose Arizona's. Never speak to us again. See ya."

Callie and Arizona headed out of the door and got into Arizona's car. "Can you believe this?"

Arizona started to laugh, surprising both Callie and herself. "Can you believe that we were so oblivious? I swear this stuff only happens in movies."

"Arizona?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Calliope, I love you too."

"Can we go home now?"

They got home and felt the need to claim each other. "Calliope, I need you. Let's skip the forplay."

Callie ripped Arizona's clothes off and kissed her inner thigh, wanting to tease her. She kissed and kissed until she worked her way to Arizona's core where she needed her most. "Calliope please…" Wasting no time, Callie slid one then two fingers into Arizona. "Fuck baby you're so wet."  
Callie positioned herself so that she could thrust hard and deep in Arizona. A strangled moan escaped Arizona's mouth. Before she could compose herself, she felt the warmth and moist of Callie's tongue on her clit. "Shit, don't stop." Callie continued to thrust in Arizona. Callie got the familiar feeling of Arizona tightening around her fingers. "Calliooooooppeeeeeeeee", Arizona screamed. Callie flicked her tongue on Arizona's clit to help her ride out her orgasm. Arizona's eyes remained shut as she was gasping for air. Callie scooted up so she could be next to Arizona and kiss her.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

"No…"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You're still wearing clothes."

Callie and Arizona got married 6 months later, and almost immediately, they found out that Callie was pregnant with Arizona's baby. They had two children, Holly and Braden. Both had Arizona's dimples and Callie's olive skin. Neither heard from Erica or Joanne ever again.

**Wanted to stretch this out, but I hate the plot of this story so much and I needed to be done with it. Hoping to start an AU sometime, please review with suggestions! I love Calzona DC, Once Upon A Calzona, and Sinners to be Saints, and I don't want to copy the AU in anyway. Suggestions would be great. :) Thanks for reading guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Go read my new story, "Ball's in your Court"**

**It's an AU, about legal things. If this isn't your thing, don't worry, I take suggestions so suggest whatever and I will work that in somehow. I'm aware my last story like sucked, but this one I think will be good. Unlike my last story, I have NO idea what the plot is. I just kind of wrote the first chapter without thinking. Suggestions are good guys! **

**Please read it it'd mean so much. Reviews are good too x**


End file.
